Effective interventions to address high HIV and STIs rates among adolescents and young adults are lacking. Adolescent Medicine specialists, those who have contact with adolescent and young adult patients in a clinical setting, must serve as leaders in the development of new strategies to effectively prevent and treat infection. This requires clinicians to build upon scientific advancements from varied disciplines through collaboration with epidemiologists, behavioral scientists, psychologists, social scientists, statisticians, and geneticists. Given the current nature of post-doctoral MD research training, few physicians have the interdisciplinary training needed to initiate scientifically-based interventions that address sexual health issues unique to adolescents. Interdisciplinary research training programs for post-doctoral MD fellows are needed;however few training programs exist. The ultimate goal of this research training program is to further the development of interventions and treatments that can prevent and treat HIV and other STIs among adolescents and young adults through enhancement of physicians'interdisciplinary research knowledge and skills. We propose to achieve this goal by providing three years of integrated experiential and theoretical training to post-doctoral fellows in Adolescent Medicine at Johns Hopkins School of Medicine. The Johns Hopkins University is uniquely qualified to develop and maintain such a program given the ongoing research of our faculty, the successful outcomes of our previous trainees, the resources available, and the continuous influx of bright dedicated Adolescent Medicine physicians. The proposed training program will be unique at Johns Hopkins University because of its emphasis on the intersection of HIV and STI prevention and adolescents.